Alduin (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Alduin (Meaning Destroyer-Devour-Master in Dovahzul) is the oldest and mightiest of the Dragons, and the Nordic Aspect of the Dragon God of Time, Aka. He is known as the World-Eater, for his role in devouring the old world so that the new world can be born. However, Alduin doesn't literally eat the world, but rather consumes Time itself, destroying the current iteration of reality and bringing about the beginning of the next in process which is known as the Kalpic Cycle. In Nordic legend and folktale, Alduin is seen as both the wellspring of the world and the harbinger of the apocalypse and is believed to be the greatest enemy of Shor, having battled with him at the beginning of time and bringing his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Alduin (Also called Ald'uin, Thartaag, Ald Son of Ald). Known by many titles, such as The World-Eater, The Time-Eater, The Epoch-Eater, Firstborn of Akatosh, The Dragon God Origin: Skyrim (more so The Elder Scrolls) Gender: Inapplicable, called a male Age: Beyond time Classification: Dragon, Aspect of Aka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Acausality (Type 4; Dragons are not born nor hatched, they simply are, being eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding), Godly Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 10), Large Size (At least Type 2 normally. At least Type 5 when eating the World), Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Godly), Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can rip time asunder and devour all of time. Can slow and stop time in its track, or accelerate it. Can devour an enemy's time, making them grow younger or older), Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Information Manipulation / Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, he can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Removed the Leaper Demon King's ability to leap between Kalpas), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation / Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Void Manipulation (Everything that he eats is erased from time itself), Law Manipulation, Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Invulnerability, Mind Control, Conceptual Manipulation Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Fought Shor, who is representative of Lorkhan. Is a direct fragment of Akatosh himself. Alduin is the World-Eater who brings about the End of Time by completely devouring the current Kalpa, destroying the very laws of reality as defined by the Ehlnofey and resetting Nirn back to the Dawn Era, whose end marks the beginning of a new Kalpa. Can devour Et’da, along with Daedra or Aedrea. Has eaten all the Daedric Princes. Even weaker Daedric princes (or demi-princes) exist as a platonic ideal. Has devoured the Aurbis) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Can take hits from those on his level) Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Incredibly High. As the first and most powerful dragon, Alduin is immortal entity unbound by time itself, and who predated the creation of Nirn in the Dawn Era. As a major shard of the Dragon God Aka, and a direct aspect of Time itself, Alduin possesses vast cosmic knowledge over the nature of time and the universe as a whole. Ruled over all dragons until he was overthrown Weaknesses: The Dragonrend Shout Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 1